phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Odor Encounter
Odor Encounter is a mandatory story quest exclusive to the Hunters story in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. As it turns out, following the previous quest, the devices the Arkz have been planting are discovered to be photon amplifiers. The Security Division does not yet understand their purpose, but assure the Commander that they will continue to monitor the Arkz' activity. Upon returning to Pioneer 2, Chief Pentaglass informs the Commander that they will have to investigate a strange new location that was just discovered by the Development Division. Bizarrely, it resembles the bowels of a living organism and is therefore christened Dolor Odor. The Commander asks Pentaglass why finding the Great Shadow is so important. The chief, giddy with excitement, responds by proclaiming that, since the Great Shadow produces the Germ in large quantities, the Hunters will be able to enhance their combat capabilities tenfold. Battlefields will be overwhelmed by explosives with the mere toss of a card. The Commander approaches Karen who divulges additional confidential information. Following the attack on the Morgue, Ino'lis, under much distress, has locked herself in her room and will not come out. Apparently, Ino'lis was responsible for feeding the Arkz information about Pioneer 2 in exchange for more detail regarding the Arkz' own movements. She recklessly aided them in a misguided effort to gain Kranz' attention, and in her negligence caused his current state and the damage to the lab. Despite her blatant criminal activities, Karen has decided it would be best to not report any of it to the government. Although the outcome was tragic, the Hunters now know the location of the Arkz headquarters. The Hunters now also know that they have some information that would have supposedly assisted the Arkz in locating the Great Shadow. With another hint or two, Karen is confident that the Great Shadow can be found. Quest Details : For an overview of all quests, see: Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution/Quests Quest tier & number: 18-1 From: Government Mission: That place we just discovered is like the inside of a living organism... We'd like to go and find out just what is going on there, but it seems quite frightening... So, we're sending you instead. Good luck! Stage: Dolor Odor Requirements: Clear Sighting 3 Party composition: 1v1 Enemy & deck: Ohgun (Bloodless) Team rules: Defeat Ohgun within 15 minutes; Phase duration is limited to 30 seconds Selectable characters: Sil'fer / Kylria / Teifu / Viviana / Orland / Relmitos / Guykild / Stella / Glustar Cutscene character: None Unlocks: Bomb Threat / Poachers / Phantom Shop 4 (Phantom Shop subplot) Odor Encounter takes place on the Dolor Odor map. Ohgun (represented by the red circle) begins the fight northeast of the zone, while the commander's hunter (blue circle) is southwest. There are two accessible teleports flanking each side of both islands. Upon completing this quest, the tier 18 level quests will end and tier 19 will begin. This effectively will render the remaining tier 18 quests, Emotions Clash and Truth Seeker 4 (if following the Homework subplot), incompletable if they were not already finished before starting this mission. Script The script is a composite of dialogue that appears before, during, and after the relevant quest. Text written in italics is system dialogue that informs the player of a change, usually when unlocking content. (Parenthesis words) describe what is happening in the scene sometimes without it actually being written in the script. If they appear directly after a character's name, they are either thinking to themselves or whispering. Pre-quest dialogue ---- Entrance guard: Welcome back. The laboratory has been extensively damaged... Thanks to you, however, we managed to drive away the Arkz. The Chief is very depressed at the moment. Please, go try to cheer him up a bit. Pentaglass: They've stumbled across this strange place. It's pretty gross, so they told us to explore it for them. How did I end up so far down the ladder like this? That old hag's been scowling at me, too. I gotta find the Great Shadow to show them who's the boss! ...? What are we gonna do with the Great Shadow, you ask? Well, what do you think? The Great Shadow produces the Germ in huge quantities, okay? We can use that to turn all sorts of things into cards, okay? It's tough to get your hands on large amounts of the Germ now, so that's why most of our cards are just weapons. If we can get more, then we can make really huge things into cards!! Then it'll be really amazing. We'll be able to throw out cards containing large explosives all over the battlefield! It'll be incredible, okay?! Gah hah hah hah!! ...... Anyway, until then, just go do some government missions or something! We'll be showing them who's the boss soon enough! ...... The quest Odor Encounter has been added. Pentaglass: They've stumbled across this strange place. It's pretty gross, so they told us to explore it for them. We'll be showing them who's the boss soon enough! Karen: Hello, NAME. The Chief seems a little excited... Let me brief you on your mission. You'll explore a strange area that appears to be an organism's innards. We have no idea what this place is. Please be careful. ...By the way, I talked to Ino'lis earlier. She's holed up in her room right now. Apparently she was visiting the Arkz by herself and giving them info on Pioneer 2 in exchange for secrets involving the Arkz' movements... However... she ended up aiding them in their attack on the Morgue. She did it in order to attract Kranz's attention, but thanks to her, Kranz is in terrible shape right now... She couldn't stop crying the whole time. ...... I haven't reported on any of this to the government. The Chief was out of the Morgue, so he has no idea that she wasn't there. I did discuss this with the rest of the Hunters, however... What she did wasn't a very good idea, but thanks to her, we know where the Arkz' headquarters are now, and we know that the Arkz attacked Pioneer 2 in order to find some info that may help them in their search for the Great Shadow. Thanks to that, we're much closer to finding the Shadow's location. If we can get one or two more hints, I think we can find it. So... I think it'd be best to leave Ino'lis alone for now. I'm a woman. I can relate to her. I know why she did what she did... Sil'fer: NAME... Break sent me a message. I have no idea how he managed to get access to my account and leave a message, but there was his voice, right in my private line. He said he was waiting at Nebula Montana... If you get a mission that takes place there, please deploy me. If you don't, I think I may just end up going there without permission. I know it's a personal request, but please let me use the transporter. Please, NAME. I want to see him, and ask him something. I want to know why he really wanted to see me... He's got to know about my sister. ...... I can feel my memory gradually coming back to me. The pieces in my mind are slowly falling back into place... I know it may be... a trap... but I'll be all right. I'll be careful, so... please. Kylria: I think all my detective work is finally starting to pay off. I've gotten in several bits of information on Blitz recently. Even though Kranz is gone, I've still got to keep on searching. ...... I thought I'd work really well with Kranz, too... Now I'm all alone again. I have been all alone the entire time before I met him. Whenever I think I get close to people, they disappear. Heh. I must've been born under the wrong star. Thanks for dealing with my selfishness before. This is for you. Here, take it. ...... Picked up Bonus Card "Bullet Storm"! Kylria: My mother gave birth to me on Pioneer 2, but she divorced my father while I was still young, raising me as a single parent. My mother was a strict woman... She didn't talk very much, either. Well, to me, she was a very scary woman to be with. But every now and then, she looked at me with this calm, gentle face. Whenever she did that, I realized what a happy daughter feels like. There's nothing left on my mother now. I have no idea why she boarded Pioneer 2, or how she felt when she was raising me, or anything, really. When she suddenly, passed away, I felt so lost. Blitz was the person who saved me. Yes... He appeared right in front of me. It was almost perfect timing... ...... ...!! I see... Now I think I understand... Teifu: Lady Viviana did end up punching and kicking me, but I'm still so relieved to see her safe and sound. Also... As I was hanging from the pole as always, quietly weeping tears of joy upon her safe return... I heard Lady Viviana say something as she left... "Thanks." The one word I had been hoping to hear for so long! Oh, NAME! Just hearing that word gives me so much satisfaction! So... well, it pains me that this is all I can give to you, but... I do hope you will accept it. ...... Picked up Bonus Card "Heavy Blow"! Teifu: I know the Morgue is in a sorry state of affairs, but I wonder if there is anything I can do to help? ... *sigh* Lady Viviana went out on a new mission earlier... I am a little concerned, considering what happened before. I hope she does not attempt anything too reckless... Saligun: Hey, NAME. I have a request. I want you to deploy me to Ravum Aedes Sacra. I heard that the Arkz have been spotted in the area... Viviana's already gone off by herself. And what's more... apparently Memoru is there, too. They're still trying to fight each other. I have to go stop them. My beloved students... During the Arkz attack, I saw them... They looked at each other, just for a moment. And right at that moment, I understood. I saw that those children really wanted to make up with each other. They were just looking for someone to help them... ...... The quest Emotions Clash has been added. Saligun: I'm a failure as a teacher, aren't I? I let them get so angry at each other without even noticing... But I'm going to have them make up. Just you watch. So please, deploy me to Ravum Aedes Sacra. Guykild: ... ...... ......... Robot: BEEP! It's a huge universe out there... I was talking to Guykild earlier. I told him we were all machines. We just look different. I told him that I've had enough of the way he treats me!! ...... Guykild's eyes looked so sad... He's making this very hard... BEEP! ...I heard about Guykild from the rumors. BEEP! I heard he was a scary guy... And, well, he really is a scary guy... BEEP... But those sad eyes he had back then... When I told him that I've had enough... It was like the light in the back of Guykild's eyes disappeared. BEEP! His face always looked so scary before, like he was staring me down... ...but all of a sudden, he was looking at me with these sad eyes. It was like he had discovered something he lost a while ago. BEEP! Quest dialogue ---- Ohgun: Do we have to be enemies, even in a place like this? Post-quest dialogue ---- Thanks for your help. We expect to begin our own investigation soon, so we can find out more about this strange place... But as for now, we don't have any clue what it is... Development Division Category:Hunters story quests